The Harpooned Heart
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: (Marge's book rewritten) She's a punching bag in a human shell who stays for her children. He's a drunken abuser who is essentially killing her emotions in the form of violence. When an unknown man moves in next door, the mistrusting housewife's world is torn apart in the form of Cyrus Stanley. (MxN)


**Hey guys! I've been a HUGE Simpsons fan since I was maybe 4 or 5. I have so many favorite episodes, but one in particular piqued my interest. After re-watching "Diatribe of a Mad Housewife" it occurred that Marge could possibly have some sort of feelings for Ned Flanders. He's everything Homer isn't. That's why he's her love interest. I know, far fetched, but I figured why not rewrite "The Harpooned Heart" myself, but make it darker?**

**I don't own ANYTHING. Characters belong to their respected creators. **

**(Note: Characters names will be those of Marge's story, rather than, Marge, Homer, Bart, Lisa, Etc. Enjoy!)**

**Marge Simpson – Temperance Barrows**

**Homer Simpson – Mordecai Barrows**

**Bart Simpson – Bartabe Barrows**

**Lisa Simpson – Lisakaiah Barrows**

**Ned Flanders – Cyrus Stanley**

**1.**

Temperance Barrows stared warily out the grime covered window pane, the sun was high amongst the clouds, warm rays heating the shrubbery and planted soil, layering the mounds of dirt in shadows, a yawn snapped the woman out of her thoughts, turning, she caught sight of her two children, twelve year old Bartabe, and ten year old Lisakaiah. Dressed in their usual day outfits, sitting on fragile chairs, leaning against a shaky little table for support. The Barrows family were certainly not in the life of luxury. The house they lived in, if you would even consider it one, was falling apart, the wooded sets were splintered and marked with age, the rugs, torn and pulled from years and years of owning, the sofa once a vibrant orange, now a dirt stained copper color. The house was no doubt unsafe for the occupants but the mother of two couldn't afford to separate from her husband Mordecai, for she had taken her wedding vows seriously, and her children needed a father.

_Not that Mordecai is much of one anyway._ Temperance thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Have you two been sleeping?" she questioned the two who looked more and more hazy eyed as the clock struck noon.

"No. Father's not back yet from whaling. He's been gone for more than a months time." Lisakaiah grumbled. "What if something happened to him?!" Bartabe patted her hand. Temperance grimaced in guilt.

"My love, I'm sure father is more than okay, and when he returns we shall have plenty of food to eat! Now why don't you two go take a light nap to get some energy to play outside? We still have plenty of daylight left." Lisakaiah pondered it, before hopping off the chair, running to hug her mother.

"I love you, mom." the hazel eyed woman smiled adoringly, embracing both kids.

"I love you both with all of my heart." soon, the youngest Barrows headed upstairs leaving Bartabe standing by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Are you alright mom?" Temperance looked at him curiously. He looked just like herself, same hazel eyes, same dimples and and smile, the only thing he hadn't inherited was the deep blue shade of her hair, both children were blonde. She guessed they inherited it from Mordecai's family. Considering Mordecai himself was a brunette until he went bald in his thirties shortly before Bartabe was born.

"Of course sweetie, why wouldn't I be?" the boy simply shrugged.

"You don't look happy. You haven't looked happy in years." his blunt answer sent air out of her lungs in a _whoosh. _

"Bartabe, how long have you thought that?"

"Before Lisakaiah," he admitted. "I also know Dad isn't a good person." he frowned, a thin line creased in his forehead, making him appear older than twelve. It scared her, what could she say? How could she make it appear not as bad as it actually was? In the end, Temperance had nothing to say. A million thoughts coursed through her mind, she closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Only to find him gone when she opened them again.

_ He knows._

**-Apologies if it was horrible! I promise it will get somewhat better in detail. Although, fair warning, this will be DARK. Not your typical love story. So read and review please if I should continue!**

**Heartbeats In Sync**


End file.
